


晨光（R）

by Lanlanlezb



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanlanlezb/pseuds/Lanlanlezb
Summary: 早安，我的爱人
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇, 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	晨光（R）

朱一龙醒来时还有点迷糊，转头看到白宇正缩在自己怀里，一抹阳光透过乳白色的纱窗跳跃在他的睫毛上，慢慢氤氲开，将脸上绒绒的汗毛都照得发亮。

是他的小白！

某大虎瞬间清醒过来，心里满满的都是欣喜和激动——上个月，他们正式成为了夫夫关系。  
说出来你们可能不信，之前因为工作原因，他们没什么时间见面，更别说有再进一步的亲密互动。但两人就是认定了对方是余生的唯一，赶着空档的一点儿时间把证领了。直到这两天他们才忙完了近期的工作，对了对时间一起放个小长假。所以……其实他们昨个儿晚上才真正做了全套，把一垒、二垒、全垒打统统来了个遍。

怀里的小猫还在沉沉地睡着，好像梦到了什么好吃的，吧唧吧唧嘴嘟哝了两句，抖动的胡茬和藏在其间若隐若现的痣都是那么的性感。  
啊~好可爱啊！！！  
朱一龙收紧怀抱，趁人没醒偷偷在艳红的唇瓣上啄了几下，眼神不自觉往下瞟去。白宇的身体很美，却不像女人那样抱起来香香软软的。他瘦得可怜，腰肢盈盈一握，细嫩白皙的皮肤的皮肤上布满了小草莓和青青紫紫的捏痕。  
唉，就不该用力太大的，心疼死我了。  
朱一龙在心里把自己骂了上千遍禽兽，可是刚刚晨勃消下去的小兄弟又非常诚实地站起来了。想上媳妇儿又不敢上怎么办？在线等，挺急的。

但白宇依旧被朱一龙拱醒了，睁眼就看到毛茸茸的发顶埋在自己胸前，柔顺的头发随着身上那人的动作若即若离地扫过他的肌肤，带来酥酥麻麻的痒。小白猫还处在刚睡醒时的迷茫状态，还没来得及反应发生了什么，湿热的温度和轻微的刺痛就从左边那朵红樱上传来，刺激得他头皮发麻。  
“哥哥……”  
白宇艰难地抬起手想要狠狠地拽拽他的头发，示意朱一龙放过他，但在朱一龙看来这只是平时早上起床的撒娇罢了，何况白宇真的没有把他抓疼。  
他哪里还有力气阻止这个为所欲为的大猪蹄子！

朱一龙见白宇醒了便没有再动作，耐心地等着他缓过来。小白猫的眼睛里有迷雾，半睁半闭地好像又要睡过去，朱一龙就这么撑在白宇上方盯着他，看人要睡了就坏心地吻上那两片柔软的唇，圆圆的手指不安分地抚摸过每一寸皮肤，在腰侧流连辗转。  
“小白，该起床啦~”  
“嗯~不要，就让我再睡一会儿好不好……”  
白宇嘟着嘴，虽然眼睛还闭着，手却无比精准地搭上了他龙哥的脖颈，朝自己的方向拉了拉。距离瞬间逼近，两人的呼吸缠绵地交织在一起，白宇像只慵懒的波斯猫，轻轻笑了两声，主动凑上去吻住朱一龙，微微露出的舌尖动情地舔舐着那抹神秘的弧度。他想着这弧度抿起来时会变得刻薄冷漠，但面对自己永远是温柔缱绻的，就应该将所有美好献其品尝。  
白宇完全没意识到自己的行为是在撩火。  
媳妇儿就在怀里毫无防备地吻着自己，这个认知让朱一龙的小兄弟完全硬了起来，他迫不及待地想要进入那个湿热紧致的小穴，干死这个撩人不自知的小妖精。  
“那你招我做什么，看来你是真想再睡一觉了。”  
白宇只感觉朱一龙的吻变得越发霸道了起来，他不禁狠狠咬住那人的下唇，不料这大虎只微微“嘶”了一声，也反过来咬他。  
“啊！你……”  
朱一龙趁白宇不注意，捏了一把他腰窝处的敏感点，成功让小猫乖乖张开嘴接受侵犯。两条软舌纠缠共舞，谁也不肯退让，原本只是一个早安吻就能解决的起床问题硬生生被两人发展成了限制级画面。  
手不自觉往下滑，嵌入隐秘的缝隙，触到下面已经红肿的小点。白宇还浑身酸疼着，一把拍掉朱一龙作乱的右手，将他推开了点距离，笑嘻嘻地说：“谁招你了，起床就起床嘛，别动手动脚的。”  
“小白……”朱一龙把头埋进白宇的颈窝蹭了蹭，像个乖巧的金毛，闷闷地喊着他。  
“嗯怎么啦？”  
“你今天还没陪我起来晨跑呢。”  
白宇很无语地翻了个白眼，揪他后脑勺的头发：“折腾这么久还不够，还要我起来陪你跑步！有没有良心啊！”  
朱一龙突然抬起头狡黠地眨眨眼，非常无赖地说：“只对你一个人没良心。”  
“不过小白，考虑到你的身体，所以……”  
“所以什么……”  
“我们换一种运动方式吧！”  
某白菜的白眼都要翻上天了，但他实在没那个力气反抗。更何况……一朝开荤，就算他是下面那个，也的确爽到了。白宇不是那么矫情的性子，昨晚朱一龙顾及到他这几个月身体劳累，就没有做得太过分。  
可是……娇俏动人的小白菜也没有过瘾鸭。白宇十分羞耻地顺从内心，乖乖躺平，小腿勾上朱一龙的腰，不要命地拿脚跟蹭蹭他的背。  
朱大虎开心得脸上都要开出花了，强压下内心的欲火小心翼翼地问他的小媳妇儿：“宝宝，我们再来一次好不好？”  
“还看不懂嘛傻哥哥，我要是拒绝你答应吗？”  
“不答应。”  
“那你问我干嘛！快点儿……”  
朱一龙的理智几乎是瞬间就崩溃了，中指略显粗暴地捅进那个娇嫩多汁的秘密花园，引来白宇的痛呼。  
“疼~下面，下面还肿着呢。”  
“对不起宝宝，你……你忍一忍。”  
白宇那儿夹着朱一龙的手指又疼又痒，他大口大口地喘着气，扭着腰调整姿势，好让自己尽快适应刺痛带来的不舒服。极度的空虚感让他只想被填满，被抛起，享受生命融合的愉悦。  
朱一龙吻上他的锁骨，鼻尖蹭蹭他的下巴以示安慰，小心翼翼地抽动起手指扩张。昨晚才被开发过的小穴依旧很紧，吸着他的手指进也不是退也不是。  
“小白放松点，你咬得哥哥太紧了。”  
“闭嘴！”  
白宇羞得双手捂住眼不敢看他，他能深切地感受到朱一龙的三根手指在他最娇嫩的地方进进出出，摩擦着火热的内壁。突然指尖坏心一勾，抵上了那个令人疯狂的点，过电一般的酥麻从尾椎直窜上天灵盖，逼出他一声不知是痛苦还是欢快的呻吟。  
朱一龙也要硬得爆炸了，可是不扩张好白宇会受伤的，他舍不得。  
“乖啊宝宝，再忍一会儿。”  
“你……哈啊，你别叫宝宝，我都嗯~多大一人了。”  
“那我叫你什么？老婆？我的小心肝儿？”  
“都，啊……都不许……太肉麻了，呜你轻点儿！”  
“你就是我的宝宝，我一个人的宝宝。”  
小穴已经扩张得又湿又软，食不餍足地吞吸着三根手指，蜜汁欢快地从花心里溢出，混着润滑剂浇灌在粉嫩肉芽的黑色丛林上，亮晶晶地好不诱人，映衬着这场荒唐的性爱。  
仿佛从灵魂深处传来的瘙痒瞬间击败了白宇的理智，坏心的手指轻轻刮过栗形体又迅速离开，只在周围打着转。他快要被折磨疯了，脑子昏昏沉沉像喝了酒，只想朱一龙那大家伙什儿狠狠地捣进来，直捅得他欲仙欲死才好。  
白宇已全然不顾穴口传来的丝丝疼痛，扭着白嫩的屁股往小龙哥上贴去。  
“呜，哥哥给我……哈啊……”白宇搂着朱一龙的脖子，不停地啄吻着刚长出青色胡茬的下巴，间或泻出两三声难耐的喘息。  
小孩儿就像个啄木鸟一样，窝在他怀里乞求他赐下无上的欢乐，朱一龙轻笑着吻他的鬓角，拿过润滑剂给自己的大兄弟又涂上一层。随后直起腰，拉开白宇两条又细又白的长腿，往一张一翕粉嫩的小口狠狠捅进去。  
这一下直直抵到了敏感点，白宇尖叫着搂紧压在身上肆虐欲望的人，略长的指甲在他的背上抓出了几道红痕。传来的轻微刺痛反而激发了朱一龙的性欲，白宇感觉体内的巨物好像又涨大了一圈，没给他适应的时间就动了起来，速度不是很快，但每一下都是又深又重。  
还不够，还不够，还不够。  
“啊……哥哥”  
“我在。”  
“哥哥……”  
“我在。”  
“哥哥，你……嗯~再快点好不好……”  
朱一龙快要被这个小妖精勾引疯了，天知道他有多想把白宇禁锢在家里，用手链脚链铐住，每天只能乖乖地在家里等他回来。若是放在古代，他必定就是那金屋藏娇，宁要美人不要江山荒淫无度的皇帝。只要白宇愿意，他可以把所有他想要的全部献上。  
所以朱一龙加快了速度。  
“小白，哥哥操得你舒不舒服？”  
“啊……啊，好舒服……好大，啊撑满了！”  
“就是那，再快点……哥哥，啊……”

“小白，你……还是别说了吧，我怕我忍不住。”  
“那就哈啊……别，别忍了，呜……”

抬起小白猫双腿的男人眼神一暗，将那截细瘦的腰又往自己的方向揽了过来，粗暴的动作让他进入到了更深更柔软的地方。白宇被顶得张大嘴巴发不出任何声音，双眼无神地看着天花板，朱一龙没等他反应过来就将双手撑在其头两侧，开始肆无忌惮地释放内心的欲望。  
“小白……宝宝，你好棒……”  
“呜啊……哈，呃……太深了……”  
“宝宝，我好爱你啊……放松点，你夹得太紧了。”  
“呜，不要了哥哥……慢一点……停，停下……”  
白宇有一种自己快要被捅穿的错觉，不知哪来的力气突然剧烈挣扎起来，他快要被情欲吸进深渊，毫无意识地仅凭身体中叫嚣的本能想要逃离，逃离这种痛苦又愉悦的漩涡。温热的大手掴住了盈盈一握的细腰，将布满了深深浅浅艳红吻痕的白皙身子又拖了回来，牢牢钉在涨得紫红的硕大上。  
“乖，小白……很快就好了，别怕……”朱一龙将他抱起来放缓了动作，轻轻地拍着小孩儿背，帮他顺气。  
就这么缓了好一会儿，白宇才喘过气来。坐姿带来更为深刻贴合的距离，肉棒抵在欲望的源头，轻轻顶弄带来的瘙痒甚至盖过了彻夜纵情后的腰酸背痛。现在他有点后悔刚才喊停了，就应该速战速决。

“哥哥，可以了……”  
“真的可以了吗？”  
“哎呀哥哥，我，我们，快点好不好，我……受不了了。”  
朱一龙贴上他的脸，吻吻汗湿的鬓角，才重新动作起来。次次像要贯穿的力度让白宇很快又陷入了情潮之中。他握住怀里人秀气粉嫩的小兄弟，上下撸动，指尖时不时擦过顶端不断冒着清液的小孔。  
白宇动情的轻喘声就是最好的春药，但朱一龙实在舍不得再折腾他的身子了，紧紧搂着小孩儿的腰，加快了速度。达到巅峰的那刻，他们只感觉脑中炸出了无数朵绚烂的烟花，肉体的欲望终于消弭，他们又吻在一处寻求精神的满足。  
较为年长的男人一下又一下温柔地抚着瘫软在臂膀里小孩儿的背，慢慢摇晃着，就像小婴儿的摇摇床。而白宇迷迷瞪瞪的只想去跟周公聊天，连朱一龙的声音都听不真切。  
“宝宝先别睡，我们清洗一下穿上衣服，不然会感冒的好不好？”  
“昂……嗯”小孩儿的声音越来越低，黏黏腻腻，回应时带着浓重的鼻音。

哎，真是只睡不醒的小懒猫。

朱一龙刮了刮小猫挺巧的鼻梁，无奈地从温柔乡中退出来，将他拦腰抱起走进了浴室。

阳光静好，鸟鸣啁啾，氤氲着乳白水雾的玻璃门后勾勒出两具交叠缠绵的肉色躯体，隐隐约约传来令人脸红心跳的呻吟声。

这是一个美好而幸福的早晨。  
某个小猫躺在被清理好的暖乎乎的被窝中，一个翻身半压在白皙结实的胸肌上，手还不老实地搂住某虎的腰。

“哥哥，陪我再睡一会儿……”  
“好，再睡会儿。”


End file.
